


City of Stars, Shining just for Me

by thesassykels66



Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Engaged AU, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: All Phil wanted was a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, friends and family and light laughter. But what he got was much more everlasting than just a cake.





	

"All I want is a red velvet cake Daniel!" Phil screamed from across the flat packing his suitcase. He could hear Dan's little giddy guilty laugh from the kitchen. He met his flatmate just before he walked into his own room, "I mean it Dan! I don't need to be reminded that I'm turning thirty every second of every day. So whatever shtick you're planning I don't want it or to be a part of it okay?" 

"Phil calm down I honestly don't have anything planned." He lied,  _of course_ Dan had something planned, he always does, "We're just going up north to spend some time with your family and our friends, that's honestly what we have planned remember? We planned this together I'm not keeping anything from you." He watched Phil sigh and rustle his fingers through his hair. Dan grabbed his phone and laptop charger from the drawer next to his bed as he continued to watch Phil stand defenseless in his room. "Are you all packed?" 

"Pretty much just a few things here and there. Are you sure you're not planning something? You have that wicked look in your eye again." 

Dan scoffed, "Phil, I  _promise_ I'm not planning anything. No surprise parties, nothing that's going to kill you. Now go finish packing." His heart began to race as the time was ticking down. Phil kept pacing back and forth from his room to Dan's room constantly in the span of five minutes. He couldn't do anything with Phil being anxious at his door. "Oh my god Phil I swear nothing is happening." He walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, "I need you to calm down and let me pack and talk to myself in peace please. Why don't you go out and walk around for a bit. Go get that gym membership that you've been talking about. We have a few hours still and you're making me nervous."

" _I'm_ making you nervous?" Phil's voice sounded shrill, he laughed, "I know you're up to something Dan Howell. You always are. And this birthday of mine is nothing special but you're making it seem like it is."

"Phil. Go. Please." After much argument he eventually persuaded Phil out of the house with a kiss on the head. He had two hours before they had to make their train and go up north. He had two hours to make sure everything was perfect. Dan only had two more hours in the apartment before his boyfriend came back to a shaking nervous figure about to propose to him on his thirtieth birthday.

As soon as he knew Phil was completely out of the complex and on his own, Dan raced up back to his room and dove underneath his bed to find his special engraved Box of Secrets. Delicately he opened it to see a silver ring sliding around on top of Metro tickets, plane tickets, photos, and the wrinkled sheet of paper from their first collab together. His heart flipped like an acrobat as he gingerly picked up the ring. It sparkled in the sunlight and glimmered against complexion. It was custom made, sized right, and studded with tiny rivets on the sides. It was perfect for Phil. He imagined Phil's face lighting up in complete surprise. Tears brimming in his eyes as an unshakable smile stained his face. Dan practiced his monologue for weeks. Months. And even years. The ring he had tucked away was two years old and had not yet been worn. He suddenly hoped it would fit. 

"Where's the fucking box?" He mumbled out of his mouth. Starting to get a chill of anxiety as he realized the ring's box was missing. The box itself couldn't fit in Dan's Box of Secrets, and Phil rummages through his drawers sometimes. After two years of hiding away a precious ornament, Dan had completely forgotten about the box that keeps it safe, the whole element that makes the proposal. "Where did I put that box?" He scrambled, wanting to turn his room upside down but he didn't have time with Phil coming home raising questions on why his room was suddenly a mess. Panic rose in his chest, "I can't just keep it in my pants pocket. No, a plastic bag is so goddamn tacky. I don't have a jewelry box anywhere? Would Phil have one?" A sudden pin like poke raged in his stomach thinking Phil had gotten him a ring too. He shook the thought, this was _his_ idea. He was going to do it first. 

 "Shit shit  _shit!"_ His breath was heavy trying to scrounge up something to keep the ring safe on their travels. He looked in the kitchen drawers, in the shelves, under the desks, in the cupboards, in the bathroom for god's sake until he came across a toothbrush cap. Time was ticking down and his suitcase was still unfinished, but the item in his hand was far more important. Having it come to the best valuable option, he capped the ring inside and rattled it around to make sure it was going to stay in. He looked at himself in the mirror and laughed at his idiocy. Phil would find it funny, and it's a memory to last a lifetime. 

Dan started to collect his toiletries as he was already in the bathroom and began to hum to himself. His heart still raging in his chest as he got the "A-Okay!" text from Martyn saying everything was planned and set. He sprung up the stairs and nearly face planted it into his carpet but he brushed that off. Everything was going to according to plan, everyone was on board, and it was  _finally happening._

He heard Phil come home as he elephant stomped his way up the stairs. "I'm back!" He sang, Dan tried to tame his nervous shaking. 

"I know I could hear your giant clown feet." He joked. He watched Phil peer around the corner gingerly with a grocery bag in his hand, "What did you get?"

"There's no stripper here or anything right?" 

"Well I mean I could sit you down and show you a good time but you and I both know we don't have time for that." Dan whispered as he got extremely close to Phil's blushing face. They both laughed. 

"I got that gym membership, a bar of chocolate, here's one for you, a carton of milk and some fruit snacks."

"Quite a variety for a shopping trip with Philly." Dan nervously laughed again. He walked away trying to shake it off and finish packing his suitcase, he planned on eating the chocolate on the flight to the Isle of Man.  "You ready to go?"

"Just about!" Phil said as he suddenly closed his bedroom door. Dan found that odd but he assumed he was changing into comfier clothes. 

As they had bags in their hands and over their shoulders, Dan vibrated slightly when locking their front door. They leave the house as boyfriends, but when they get to unlock that door again, they'll be fiances. 

\---

They walked through the doors of the Lester residence with open arms. Phil's mum's cooking was already smelling amazing. Martyn and Cornelia were in the living room awaiting to reunite with the birthday boy. They placed their bags in one "Phil's" room and made their way back to the kitchen to sit at the dinner table. Phil's favorite meal had been prepared and looked better than ever. Phil's family kept being extremely friendly to Dan during this trip, but Phil didn't seem to notice any difference. Holding hands under the table, they all cheered for Phil's coming of age and ate with peace and love in their home. Dan and Phil loved to talk in some sort of morass code, and by squeezing the other's hand a certain pressure they were able to have an entire conversation while talking with others. It was a skill they were able to master time and time again, talking about friends at friend's houses or YouTubers at YouTube parties. It's not something they usually do in public, but when the drinks come out and the words become slurred, it was the only way they can communicate with each other fluently. No matter the state of intoxication. 

When Cornelia brought out the red velvet cake, Phil nearly fell to the ground of excitement. "I told you you'd get your cake" Dan said rubbing the small of his back. In a drunk state, he hugged Dan unexpectedly. Making everyone in the room laugh in awe. They sang to him as he blew out the candles and opened a few gifts. while snacking on the cake. Dan had gotten him a new sweatshirt and a movie they could watch that night. Little did he know the best gift of all was yet to come. 

Cuddled up on the couch, the flicker of the flat screen casting silhouettes upon them, Phil rested his head against Dan's shoulder. Martyn and Cornelia slowly falling asleep in the recliner, it was just Dan and Phil in this moment of peace. They played with each other fingers underneath the fuzzy blanket, both mirroring the shaking fingertips lacing perfectly intertwined. Dan rested his cheek against Phil's head and sighed. He was so happy. 

"Guess what," He whispered. 

"Hmm?" Phil slowly falling asleep on top of him. 

"It's midnight." He felt Phil sigh and dug himself deeper into Dan, "Happy birthday Phil." He kissed his head, his ear, the back of his neck, and wanted to go lower but stopped. Phil's hand still laced with Dan's squeezed a "thank you" as they continued to watch the movie that they weren't really paying attention to. 

That night in bed all Dan did was whisper sweet nothings into Phil's ear. Chills cascading over his body as they shared body heat and tucked in sheets. Dan kept nibbling on his ear and tracing his nails against his bare back. They shared hushed giggles and kisses against clavicles. Phil was laying on top of Dan at one point, leaving trails of kisses against his bare chest as Dan lightly scratched his back. "Thank you for a lovely birthday." Phil whispered into his ear, leaving kisses behind his earlobe. 

Dan giggled, "Just wait for tomorrow love." Suddenly Phil was blowing raspberries onto his tummy. 

"You said no surprises Howell!"

"I did. There isn't a surprise. We just get to meet up with friends tomorrow in Manchester. I'm excited." He kissed Phil's lips to hush him. 

"Well, I'm excited too." They mirrored shared smiles before kissing again and lulling off to sleep. 

\---

They packed their day bags as they knew they would be too drunk and tired to fly all the way back from an evening of drinking and celebrating and having fun with friends. But more especially,  _tonight_ wasn't a night to mess around with. 

Dan sneakily packed away their vlog camera so one of their friends was able to capture the moment. He met Martyn at the foot of the stairs to confirm that everything will be there but only for a certain amount of time before getting in trouble. He even was able to rent the roll away piano somehow and it'll definitely be there. Dan wanted to hug Martyn but Phil was bombarding down the stairs flinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

They gave their farewells for the day as they'll be back to the Lester Household Tuesday they figured. Dan was literally itching in the security line. "You okay?" Phil asked

"Yeah, just excited to meet up with friends again." He gave a fake smile.

"Your neck is all red. Your ears too, are you getting ill?"

"No. No I'm fine Phil." He patted him on the shoulder of reassurance. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he was fine. 

When they had landed and gotten out of the gate their few friends were waiting for them.  **OLD MAN AND HIS MISTRESS** was on a sign held up by their friend. They nearly fell to the floor with laughter. 

Dan and their friends had planned the entire day beforehand. Dan whipped out his vlog camera and Phil held a shock look on his face, "You brought the camera? Why?"

Dan switched it on, "Okay, so you know how I said no surprises?" Their friends in the car laughed. Phil's face dropped and he punched Dan in the arm. "Okay so I lied about a few things."

"Dan! I told you I didn't want to be a part of anything! This isn't fair!" He gave in and began to laugh. 

Dan and their friends had planned to go through every museum and hit each bar in between and try each of their Cocktails of the Day. Eventually they made it back to their old neck of the woods and walked by a familiar favorite.  _ShakeAway_ was having a special. "Happy 30th Birthday Phil!" was written on the sign as Oreo and Dime Wondermint was the special of the day. The Phil Special. "Did you call them?" He nudged Dan.

"What? No of course not. I didn't call anyone this is all just the magic of your thirtieth birthday Phil, don't you know that?" He laughed as Phil slugged him again, agreeing to the free shake he was given. Enjoying every last sip like back in his youth. 

They made their way over to Affleck's Palace and reminisced about the old times they had in Manchester with their friends. They shared inside jokes and good times. They waved at their old apartment building they could see in the distance. Being on top of the world at the 19th floor. 

After a movie trip to their old cinema and sat down with more pizza than they needed, they walked passed a bakery. Phil had slipped in without notice, which led the whole party in after him. He had bought himself yet another red velvet cake. "Phil, we have one at home." 

"But I want one tonight too." He paid the woman behind the counter as she boxed it up. Their friends snickered as Phil walked out prideful of his new obsession. 

The time was ticking and panic started to rumble in Dan's being. Half of their party had to jet off, saying that something happened at home. Leaving Dan, Phil, and their friend Mark. Concern washed across Phil's face as it seemed so unexpected they even took the car. Coats and jackets were wrapped around tighter as the temperature began to drop. Phil shivered as they started to walk in the dark of night, watching their breath swirl in the orange glow of the street lights. 

"Where shall we go now?"

"Oh! We should go to Piccadilly Gardens. They added something new to the fountain and it's really cool." Mark spoke as if rehearsed. Dan took Phil's hand as they walked, knowing it wasn't too far away from where they were. They reminisced at how much they missed Manchester. They reminisced at how far they had come. They reminisced at the first time they met. They reminisced at how empty the gardens looked without the Manchester Eye. 

When they got to the gardens only a few people were there, being it was nine pm on a Monday night. The fountain was glistening in color, dancing to the beat of its own rhythm. Phil's breath was caught as he gazed more in depth, seeing the giant cement wall completely coated in fairy lights, their friends on the sides, and a roll away piano was near the middle. A bench pulled up from the side, and bouquets of flowers ranged by color were presented in an aisle way for them to walk down.  

Dan never let go of Phil's hand, he tightened his fingers around Phil's as they slowly walked. Phil's other hand covering his mouth while inaudible noises escaped. He sat Phil on the bench as Dan sat before the glossy keys of the piano. Trembling, he began to play a familiar tune. He could see Phil's eyes start to leak tears as he's had the song stuck in his head for weeks. " _City of stars, are you shining just for me?"_ Dan sang, getting caught between the words as his breath was airy. Lumps formed in his throat and his fingers constantly missing notes. Phil stood up and trembled before him, watching their friends wave and duck away to give them privacy, he knew what was going on now. 

" _Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you."_ They sang together, getting caught between tears and laughter. " _It's love, yes all we're looking for is love from someone_ _else_... _A look in somebody's eyes that lights up the skies to open a world and sent it reeling._ _A voice that says I'll be here and you'll be alright._ " They eventually drew a small crowd but their friends being good friends shooed them away, making passersby cheer for their undoubtful love being shown in the silhouette of fairy lights. They eventually had to stop with the song before they could finish because Dan got flustered at missing notes. They were laugh crying through the whole thing. 

They found themselves back on the bench, hand in hand nearly on top of each other. Shaking that wasn't from the bitterness that was the air. They couldn't keep sturdy eye contact as they kept crying. "Phil Lest-"

"Dan wait." Phil stopped, making croaking noises within his throat. Dan suddenly felt embarrassed, as if he had done something wrong. He rummaged through his pants pocket to pull out a small black box that shook within his shaky fingertips. Dan's stomach dropped.

"Phil!"

"You're really bad at keeping secrets Dan." Phil cried as his trembling hands opened the box to expose a wedding band. It was black with a blue-green tint when tilted to the side, with five small diamonds in the center. Dan choked out more sobs than he wanted. 

"I-I wanted. I wanted to go first Phil." He managed out of his shaking breath. "How-why-when.."

"When you shooed me away the other day. I knew what you were up to. I had been eyeing it for a while and then I finally had time alone to get it. I had dreams about it." He laughed a playful sob that ran down his cheeks. Dan blushed as he pulled out the toothbrush cap from his trousers. Phil broke out more laughter "What is that?!"

"I lost the box." Dan laughed to himself, sniffing loudly.

"Of course you did." They looked at each other again, realizing that this wasn't how they wanted to do it, but it worked for them. They were proposing together rather than to each other. 

"Philip Michael Lester." Dan swallowed, nearly swallowing his memorized words, "I have never met someone so caring and dashing and inspiring as you. Someone who lifted me up onto my feet, someone who helped me with my struggles. Someone who I'll never be mad at for eating my fucking cereal every morning." They shared mutual laughs, "Phil, you're the only best friend I've ever had. We've done so much together. We've traveled the world, we even have created a world beneath us, and even then I still haven't had enough of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever." He got lost in his sobs as Phil continued to cry before him.

"Well, Daniel James Howell. I could say that you're a pain int he ass to live with, that you get under my skin and always breaks things. That you're constantly hurting yourself and sending me into nearly cardiac arrest. But I won't say that. Because you Dan Howell, are the only thing that keeps me getting out of bed in the mornings. I've never have had a more meaningful connection with someone that wasn't you. You, too, are my only best friend. And I'm so glad that you messaged me all those years back. I'm grateful for those five hour long skype calls and those three hour long breakfasts. Those walks through cherry blossoms and the adventures within adventures. Dan, you mean everything and more to me. I love you so much." 

Dan, being an uncontrollable mess, kisses Phil's lips. "I love you too Phil. So much."

They didn't need to ask because they already knew the answer. Phil placed the ring upon Dan's trembling hand, and Dan struggled to open the cap between his fumbling fingers. Saying a silent prayer that it wouldn't pop open and the ring would go flying. He slid the ring onto Phil's hand which fit as perfectly as it should have. They kissed again, grasping each other's faces with their newly banded hands. They could hear the wash out cheer of their friends as they hugged each other so tight they were practically wringing each other clean with sobs. 

\---

It was a tearful weekend. It wasn't a weekend neither of them were expecting, but with rings on their fingers and a heavy fine from the Manchester City upkeep management, they didn't care. Walking into their home, they were now destined to be married in the spring. They had to decide whether to keep the video their friends had captured of them being ugly criers, or to post it on the internet. Whether they tell the world, or they keep it a secret yet again for years to come. Nothing mattered now besides their love. Their apartment felt even more full than it was already, as they didn't know how much their love could grow. 


End file.
